Many electrical devices include displays that are used to present various graphical information to users of the devices. For example, many peripheral devices such as photocopiers, printers, facsimile machines, and multifunction peripherals (also known as “all-in-one” devices) include liquid crystal displays (LCDs) that are used to communicate various information about the operation of the devices to the user.
Most existing electrical devices are limited in the presentation of graphical information. For instance, most devices only present textual information to the user that either display information that has been entered by the user or various messages that are pertinent to various modes of operation of the devices. While some electrical devices are capable of displaying simple graphics, or images, to the users in specific situations, e.g., printers that identify the location of a printing media jam with a graphical representation of the jam location, such graphics are limited in number. Moreover, the graphics are static in that they cannot be changed by the user, absent complicated reprogramming of the devices, to present customized graphics in the device display.
In view of the limitations identified above, it can be appreciated that it would be desirable to have a system and method with which customized graphics can be displayed on an electrical device during various stages of device operation.